That time I married a fucking german
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU-Human!/ PruMano) Esa vez que Lovino se vio obligado a pedirle matrimonio a un alemán narcisista que para colmo era su cuñado solo porque quería un bebé. ¡Pero nada podía salir mal cuando dos personas súper incompatibles pero con demasiada química viven juntos!... ¿no?
1. Prologo

Si hay algo que te puede quitar todas las ganas de escribir y hacer algo productivo con la vida... esa es la universidad, por si querían una razón sobre mi larga larga ausencia.

Pero tengo muchos proyectos en mente ¡yeih! unos con mas sentido que otros, pero por lo mientras les traigo este Prumano que surgió de ver mucho omegaverse y no quererme ir a hacer la tarea.

¡Disfruten!

**Advertencias**:... No, no por ahora.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, a excepción de Lovi-Love, aunque Hima-papa lo niegue._

* * *

**That time I married a fucking german**

**Prólogo **

Esa vez que Lovino se vio obligado a pedirle matrimonio a un alemán narcisista que para colmo era su cuñado solo porque quería un bebé. ¡Pero nada podía salir mal cuando dos personas súper incompatibles pero con demasiada química viven juntos!... ¿no?

* * *

–¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Más que un balde de agua fría, esa pregunta hizo que Gilbert sintiera estarse cayendo por un barranco hacia el mundo bizarro que estaba apunto de conocer.

Aunque bueno, no es como si fueran dos vírgenes en pánico.

* * *

Lovino Vargas, mejor conocido como Lovi-Love cortesía de su ex-novio, es un chico con un carisma más bien nulo, una boca increíblemente sucia en cuanto a insultos y una apariencia desaliñada. Era atractivo, si, pero desaliñado.

Hacía más o menos 3 meses había roto con su novio de 4 años; Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un español alegre y tonto. ¿La razón? La razón no importaba realmente para los fines prácticos de esta historia pero se podrían resumir como diferencias irreconciliables. Así que, después de que la familia de ambos chicos pusieran el grito en el cielo por la ruptura de la feliz pareja y tras pasar por su tiempo adecuado de tristeza y depresión la vida de ambos volvió más o menos a la normalidad. Una normalidad irreal, pero bueno, después de estar tanto tiempo con una persona ¿qué se podía esperar?

Fue solo entonces que Lovino sintió algo así como la soledad, no tenía muchos amigos ya que no era precisamente placentero de tratar, y los amigos que tenía los compartimos con Antonio así que… uh…Su hermano gemelo, por otro lado, estaba disfrutando de su luna de miel en ¿Rusia? con un maldito alemán come-patatas, y su abuelo…. Su abuelo era raro, pegajoso y mujeriego. Así que se encontraba bastante solo.

A sus 25 años con un trabajo estable como periodista, un departamento algo chico, casi recién descubierta homosexualidad (cof4añoscof) pero tendencias heterosexuales (¿?) y solo 2 parejas románticas en toda su vida, Lovino se dio cuenta de que además de estar solo no había hecho nada realmente importante en su vida. Y entonces se le _prendió el foco._

_Quería un bebé._

Un jodido bebé, de esos redonditos, ruidosos, llenos de baba y consumidores de vida y dinero.

Solo había un problema, estaba soltero. ¿Y cuál era el problema de eso se preguntaran? Todos saben que adoptar un bebé es difícil (A menos que sea en el mercado negro… si contamos las conexiones que la familia Vargas tenía con la mafia… ejem, simulemos que no escuchamos eso y llamémoslo un lapsus brutus). Pues para una persona soltera las cosas se complican al triple, y no quería un bebé en 4 jodidos años, ¡lo quería ya!

…

¡A la verga! Ni que fuera tan difícil casarse por conveniencia.

O eso fue lo que pensó.

* * *

Y así pasó un mes, un jodido mes donde no podía encontrar a nadie digno de su mano en sagrado matrimonio… porque estaba seguro de que nada tenía que ver la actitud que tomaba cada vez que un chico le coqueteaba. Se la había pasado frecuentando bares, antros e incluso había pensado en intentar uno de esos sitios web para desesperados, ya saben, los clásicos lugares para conocer al futuro padre de tus hijos.

Pero, cada vez que un chico coqueteaba con él… ¡se ponía en modo defensiva sin saber porque! No era como si el lo pudiera controlar, era algo que pasaba naturalmente.

Mientras revolvía su sopa de papa (Si, sopa de papa, váyanse a joder a alguien más) con un aura abatida sin decidirse a comer tal atrocidad unos ojos carmesí lo miraban con molestia unos metros atrás de él.

–¿No te lo piensas comer?

Gilbert, alto, albino, narcisista y alemán era la definición de todo que Lovino podía odiar en una persona. Pero por alguna razón ahí estaba, en su casa, comiendo una horrible sopa de papa.

–Oh, ¿esto era comida?- respondió el italiano con sorna.

–Mira, a mi me gusta esto menos que a ti pero Feli me pidió que te mantuviera alimentado mientras no estaba el. Ya sabes, creo que te va a querer vivo para cuando vuelva… aunque con esa actitud tuya no puedo asegurar nada. -

Oh sí, pequeño detalle, ese estúpido alemán era su cuñado y Feliciano, hermano gemelo de

Lovino, le había pedido desde el fondo de su corazón que no dejara a Lovino solo en lo que el disfrutaba su luna de miel. Resultado, incómodas comidas cargadas de ironía y peleas dos veces por semana donde Gilbert se invitaba solo a la casa del italiano y envenenaba a Lovino con comidas extrañas y alemanas.

–Vete a la mierda patatero, no necesito que me alimentes.

En todo este tiempo Lovino, sentado en su pequeña mesa, no había mirado al albino ni una vez rezando porque se fuera temprano y lo dejara en su tranquila y pacífica vida de soltería y soledad. No era de sorprenderse que no noto que Gilbert se irritaba más y más con cada comentario sarcástico y malagradecido que salía de su boca.

–Oh, pero hasta hace 2 meses te negabas a salir de la cama porque la única persona que te soportaba rompió contigo. Y ahí sí necesitabas que te viniera a alumbrar con mi asombrosa presencia (también pedido de Feliciano).- sin embargo, en cuanto Gilbert acabo de hablar supo que había ido muy lejos. Y se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio incómodo, tenso, resentido.

Si, Gilbert y Lovino no se caían bien y se la pasaban peleando y molestando al otro cada vez que los dejaban solos en una habitación pero no se odiaban. Pocas veces habían estado en aquel tipo de silencio, se podría decir que nunca tocan temas muy profundos.

Lovino mantuvo la mirada fija en su plato de sopa sin decir nada. Y Gilbert se sintió más culpable.

Tras lo que se sintió como una eternidad decidió ir hacia la mesa y tomar asiento junto al italiano, rascándose la cabeza y evitando el contacto visual por fin abrió su boca.

–Ya, lo siento. Eso no fue nada asombroso de mi parte. -se disculpó.

Lovino resoplo, no le gustaba que sintieran pena por él. Realmente, sentía que ya había comenzado a superar a Antonio, así que no importaba mucho. – Si hay algo por lo que te deberías disculpar es por ser tan malo cocinando.

Y una vena creció nuevamente en el cuello de Gilbert. -¡Tu eres quien no sabe apreciar buena gastronomía! Perdóname por no poder alcanzar tus grandes expectativas… princesa.

_¿Princesa?_

¿Pero qué se creía ese maldito alemán para llamarlo así? ¡Muchas confianzas se estaba tomando solo por compartir unas horas al día juntos!

Al notar que ese comentario había descolocado y molestado a Lovino por igual el alemán sonrió tétricamente acercándose más al chico, tomó una de sus manos con fingida elegancia y se agachó hasta que su nariz estaba rozando la del italiano.

–¿Pero, qu-…?

Lovino podía sentir la respiración de Gilbert mezclándose con la suya, el tacto frío de su mano le provoco una sensación ligeramente eléctrica y un relampagueo de burla se asomaba en sus ojos carmesí.

Sonaba hasta lastimero reconocer que ese era el primer acercamiento humano-no-familiar que tenía desde que rompió con Antonio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Si Lovino estuviera en todos sus sentidos quizá habría gritado "¡Chigiiii!" mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro al alemán, pero Lovi no estaba en sus cuatro sentidos... estaba actualmente en bebelandia, una tierra de la que no hay vuelta atrás.

–Oh, su real grandeza, ¿qué desea ingerir su fino paladar? – preguntó Gilbert a forma de juego sin percatarse de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro chico.

Y a Lovino se le volvió a prender el foco, para desgracia de Gilbert que sería el único perjudicado. El único que podía soportar su carácter de mierda en este preciso momento era alguien igual de desagradable que el, negativo y negativo da positivo en términos simples. Así que apenas pudo pensar sobre las palabras que iba a pronunciar cuando estas ya habían salido de su boca.

–…¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

Y... aquí acaba el primer capítulo.

Si se lo preguntaban el título surgió gracias al hermoso anime Tensei shitara slime datta ken o That time I got reencarnated as a slime. Veanlo, ¡es genial!

Si les gusto no olviden dejar reviews y agregarlo a sus favoritos además de seguirlo. Intentare subir un capitulo por semana y máximo cada dos semanas

¡Hasta la pasta!


	2. La propuesta

Holi, hasta me adelanté con la actualización, merezco un premio.

**Advertencias:** Ummm no, alemanes chantajeados.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La propuesta.**

Gilbert se quedó congelado.

El italiano que lo miraba con ojos brillantes y casi implorantes contradecía su teoría de que todo era una broma maligna orquestada por la malévola mente de ese extraño y retorcido ser llamado Lovino.

De inmediato el albino retrocedió cayéndose de espalda al piso y como reflejo alejándose lo más posible del chico, y es que un millón de excusas pasaban por su cabeza desde que no podía casarse con el ex de un amigo suyo porque... bueno, eso era simplemente enfermo, hasta que ¡el no era gay! Le gustaban las mujeres, estaba más que comprobado. Y sobre todo y más importante... Ew.

Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y...

–No pensé que te gustara tanto, _princesa,_ aunque no es que no lo entienda, soy _irresistible._

¡NO! Eso no es lo que quería decir. No era el momento para estar actuando encantador y prepotente. ¡Probablemente Lovino estuvo enamorado secretamente de él todo ese tiempo y por eso lo trataba tan mal!

_Seeeh._

– Eso quisieras patatero. - respondio el otro simplemente levantándose de la silla y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar frente a Gilbert que lo miraba con horror. –Mira inútil, yo quiero un bebé (no preguntes por que, no es de tu maldita incumbencia) y tu... bueno, tu estas aquí y me odias y yo te odio así que es perfecto. No quiero una estupida relación complicada, quiero un mocoso que babee y para eso necesito casarme.

A Gilbert lo tranquilizaron solo un poco estas palabras, al menos no le gustaba, pero...

–¿Pero como porque YO quisiera casarme contigo? ¿Me podrías ofrecer algo? Yo no creo.

–¡No es como si estuvieras en una relación así que tampoco pierdes nada! Solo tienes que firmar un estupido papel y listo. - siguió hablando el italiano, un poco molesto de que se estuviera haciendo el difícil ya que era más fácil que Polonia. Digo, solo le pidió matrimonio, ¡eso no es nada!

–A ver, no creo que estés entendiendo esto. Tendríamos que hacer una boda falsa. En algún punto vivir juntos y engañar a una agencia de adopción. - comenzó a explicar el albino frotándose la cabeza. – ¡No es como si me estuvieras pidiendo que.. que te dé de comer! ¡Que ya estoy haciendo de cualquier forma!

Gilbert estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada, ¿porque había accedido a cuidar al problemático hermano de Feli? ¡Solo a el se le podía ocurrir algo así!

De pronto Lovino se puso un poco más serio. –¿Crees que es fácil para mi rogarte que te cases conmigo? Ni siquiera somos cercanos y cada vez que nos vemos peleamos por alguna estupidez. La cosa es, bastardo, que no hay nadie más a quien se lo pueda pedir. No tengo muchos amigos, y los que tengo en su gran mayoría ya están con alguien... la única razón por la que te lo pido es porque eres tu y soy yo. No hay sentimientos de por medio, pero no nos odiamos tampoco. Yo... en serio quiero un bebé, no es solo un jodido capricho maldición ¡y no se que más hacer para conseguirlo!

Ninguno pronuncio otra palabra por lo que parecieron minutos. Lovino miraba al suelo con las mejillas infladas tal como un niño que hace una rabieta.

Gilbert suspiró sabiendo que si hacía eso se iba a arrepentir por lo que le quedaba de vida y luego un poco más. Pero era cierto que no tenía pareja desde hace algunos años cuando la que penso era el amor de su vida lo dejo por otro hombre adinerado. Eso solo pensamiento lo hizo rechistar mentalmente, hacia mucho que no pensaba en eso.

–Más vale que hagas la mitad de los labores del hogar y me vas a ayudar a pagar la renta. Y, si quiero algo por más estupido que sea o suene me lo vas a conseguir. - dijo finalmente, rindiéndose.

Lovino lo miró sorprendido por un momento, como si no pensara que realmente fuese aceptar una propuesta tan random y desconsiderada. Finalmente sonrio un poco, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos entre cerrados, pareciendo un poco más alegre, más ¿lindo? Que de costumbre.

Gilbert pensó que se veía bien sonriendo de esa manera. Y tal vez se podrían llevar un poco mejor si no fuera tan malhumorado y explosivo. Claro que como era Gilbert y la tenía que cagar de una forma u otra todo lo que dijo fue...

–Como ahora, quiero una cerveza. Hay una tienda en la esquina, si fuera tu me apresuraria porque cierran temprano.

Lovino volvió a su cara de siempre y refunfuñando cosas en italiano se levantó, le enseñó el dedo al salir del departamento... pero hey, fue por la cerveza y ese era un avance.

* * *

**Extra.**

Gilbert fue a su habitación y abrió el último cajón de su cómoda de noche, metió la mano buscando entre calcetines deportivos y shorts de colores. Finalmente palpó una pequeña caja de forma casi rectangular que solo se había mantenido libre de polvo por el continuo uso de ese cajón en particular.

A el alemán esa pequeña caja blanca le traía muchos recuerdos que habían dolido demasiado en su momento, pero que con el pasar de los años habian ido doliendo menos y menos. Ahora, viendo la caja con la que una vez iba a pedirle matrimonio a cierta húngara de cabello largo, solo dolió un poco, como una sensación lejana, una vieja amiga.

Mirando el anillo con un diamante incrustado le marcó por celular a su hermano, era posible que la hora allá fuera de noche pero bueno...

–Hey, Luddy, ¿cómo les está yendo el tortolandia? - saludo con voz animada. –Oye, sonará algo extraño pero creo que me voy a casar probablemente en menos de medio año. Cuando hayan llegado acá hablaremos los detalles ¿ok? Vale, se cuidan.

Y colgó. Como una gallina.

Bueno... esa parte de noticia desagradable estaba hecha.

* * *

**Extra 2**

Feliciano se encontraba a horcajadas sentado sobre la cadera del alemán rubio que lo miraba sofocado. Se inclinó sobre él poniendo las manos gentilmente en su pecho desnudo y posó sus labios sobre los de Ludwig gentilmente, ni siquiera era un beso en si por lo dulce que se sentía y la presión fantasma.

Eran esos momentos de intimidad los que le encantaban al italiano, donde no era necesario hablar, solo estar en la presencia del otro y admirarlo era suficiente por ese momento.

Finalmente se acostó sobre su pecho aún sobre el chico que posó una mano fría en la espalda del menor, como una muestra de afecto algo tosca.

Habían estado de luna de miel por bastante tiempo ya, alejados de todos, sin problemas más que disfrutar...

_Ayayayay I'm your little butterfly~ Green black and blue_

Y, ¿qué es esa cosa que suena?

Ah, su celular, si, claro.

No lo juzguen, Ludwig nunca ha sido extremadamente hábil con la tecnología así que después de muchos frustrantes intentos esa era la canción de tono que había quedado grabada para todos los contactos.

Y no quería responder. Porque era Gilbert y seguro solo iba a decir que hoy había sido maravilloso y no podía creer lo guapo que se veía.

–Vee... deberías responder, igual y mi hermano incendió la casa del pobre Gilbo.

Pero eso era cierto y creíble así que contesto de cualquier forma. La llamada fue corta y concisa y si Ludwig fuera alguien más probablemente habría gritado "¿QUE?" Pero simplemente, en cambio, se quedó congelado.

–¿Veee?

–Hagamos las maletas. Temo que mi hermano se volvió loco y se va a casar con alguna chica que dejó embarazada probablemente.

Y así fue como la hermosa luna de miel de Ludwig y Feli concluyó.

* * *

Tan tan taaaaaan o tal vez no.

Galletita a los que entendieron la referencia a Megamente ;)

Gracias por leer, y si les gusto no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews. Cada review es un fanservice Express a quien lo pida (?)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tengan más fe en mi, lo subí antes de lo esperado buajajaja. Y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Kira fuera.


End file.
